Everything Will Be All Right
by SurferChick
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story "Dear Diary." It's recommended you read that first, but you really don't have to. It's R/Hr and please r/r!


Everything Will Be All Right  
By SurferChick  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! Thank you sooooo much to all the people who reviewed! You guys are   
my new best friends! *hugs* But anyway, some people asked for a sequel, so here it is! Please   
R/R!  
  
Rating: PG for some kissing.  
  
D/C: I don't own anything, JK Rowling owns it all, I'm only borrowing the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in a cold sweat with her covers all   
twisted around her. She was out of breath. Panting, she remembered the dream that she had   
just had, the one that had been haunting her for the past four years...  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Hey, Hermione," said Ron with a big grin on her face. He came up to her and kissed her on   
the lips.  
  
"Hi, Ron," she said, glad for the distraction from her Potions homework.   
  
"Let's go for a walk," he said, extending his hand towards her. She gladly took it, and they left   
Hogwarts and started walking around the lake. Once they reached the far end of it, Ron   
stopped. "Hermione, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it, Ron?" she said with some concern.  
  
"You see," said Ron, his face changing out of shape into a different person, a different spirit.   
It looked like... "I'm not Ron. I'm Voldemort." Hermione screamed as she backed away from   
Voldemort and started to turn back towards the castle. "Wait a minute, pretty girl." Hermione   
wanted to kill him for even daring to talk to her, for even daring to pretend that he was Ron.   
"Don't you want to know where the real Ronald Weasley is?" She turned back around, hands   
in her robes, clutching her wand. She had secretly been practicing her Avada Kedarva curse.   
"He's right there." He pointed at a bush, whispered a spell, and Ron came floating out, looking   
miserable and abused.  
  
"Ron!" shouted Hermione, forgetting for a second that she was up against the most powerful  
wizard in the world. She started to run towards him to help him, but Voldemort whispered   
another spell, and Hermione was frozen in her place. Only her mouth could move. "You let   
him go, you bastard," she said, anger firing up inside of her.   
  
"No, I'd rather not," said Voldemort. "You see, Weasley here is Potter's best friend. If I kill   
him, Potter is weaker. Then I can kill him more easily."  
  
"Let him go!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Hermione..." said Ron, "It's no use, he won't listen..."  
  
"And you, my pretty little girl, you will watch him die. Then you will join him forever after   
I'm finished with you."  
  
"No!" said Ron, struggling to get out of Voldemort's powerful grip. "You said that you   
wouldn't hurt her! You said she'd be safe if I went over to you!"  
  
"Plans change," Voldemort said, and a flash of green light blinded out Hermione's sight as her   
screams broke through the midnight air.  
  
~*~PRESENT~*~  
  
That was when she always woke up, usually very sweaty and nervous. "I won't be able to   
fall asleep now," said Hermione quietly. She tiptoed out of the room, very quietly so that   
Parvati and Lavender wouldn't be woken up, with the plan to fall asleep in front of the   
common room fireplace.  
  
Except someone was already there.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione whispered. He turned his head.  
  
"Hermione!" he said, getting up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said.   
  
"You look terrible," he said, concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?" Just hearing him talk to   
her made Hermione break out into tears. On impulse, she reached out and hugged him,   
sobbing into his shoulder. "Hey, it's OK," he said, leading her over to the couch in front of   
the fireplace. He gave her a blanket and she wrapped herself in it. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
After she had gotten control of herself, she told Ron all about the nightmares she'd been having,   
and how she had been scared of You-Know-Who taking over his body and him sacrificing   
himself for her. "It just...It made so sad to know I could lose you!" she said, having her   
words come out a lot sappier than usual. "Then I came down here because I couldn't sleep,   
and then..."  
  
"I know the rest," said Ron. "You know what? I've been having nightmares, too. About   
You-Know-Who coming and...and tricking us. That's why I'm down here, I got scared that   
it was actually happening."  
  
"You've been having nightmares too?" asked Hermione. Ron nodded. She took a good look at   
his face. For the first time she noticed that it was red, like he had just been crying.   
  
"I was scared that he would come and kill you and..." he paused. "I just don't want to lose   
you," he said in a very soft voice, so soft that Hermione could barely hear him. Suddenly it   
hit her. Ron loved her, too. She didn't know exactly how she knew it, but she just felt it   
between them.   
  
"I don't want to lose you either," she said, just as softly. "Ron..."  
  
He turned to face her. "Yeah, Hermione?"   
  
She was silent for a second before she said, "I love you." He took her chin in his hand and   
moved her face gently towards his.  
  
"I love you, too," he said, kissing her for the very first time.   
  
And for the first time in her life, Hermione felt that everything disappeared. As they broke the   
kiss and she looked into Ron's eyes, she knew everything would be all right. They would   
be all right.  
  
Fin  
  
A/N: OK, I liked the first one better, but what really matters is what you think! Please   
review!! Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't that bad!! :-)  



End file.
